tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Official BBC Children in Need Medley
The Official BBC Children in Need Medley is a medley of songs released by the Children in Need. It was written and created by Peter Kay. Lyrics :Can you feel it, can you feel it, can you feel it! :If you look around :The whole world's coming together now, :Every healthy smile is hunger and stiff for another child :Now tell me :Can you feel it, can you feel it, can you feel it! :All the children of the world should be :Lovin' each other wholeheartedly. :Yes it's alright, take my message to your brother and tell him twice :Now tell me :Can you feel it, can you feel it, can you feel it! :Can you feel it, can you feel it, can you feel it! :If you wake up and don't want to smile, :If it takes just a little while, :Open your eyes and look at the day, :You'll see things in a different way. :Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow, :Don't stop, it'll soon be here, :It'll be, better than before, :Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone. :Jai Ho, don't you look back :Jai Ho, don't you look back :(Jai Ho) You are the reason that I breathe, (Jai Ho) :You are the reason that I still believe, (Jai Ho) :You are my destiny, :Jai Ho! Uh-uh-uh-oh! :(Jai Ho) No there is nothing that can stop us (Jai Ho) :Nothing can ever come between us, (Jai Ho) :So come and dance with me, :Jai Ho! (oohh) :I get knocked down :But I get up again :You're never going to keep me down :I get knocked down :But I get up again :You're never going to keep me down :I get knocked down :But I get up again :You're never going to keep me down, :Never forget where your coming from :Never pretend that it's all real :Someday soon this will all be someone else's dream :Na Na Na Na Na Na Na :Na Na Na Na, Hey Jude! :Na Na Na Na Na Na Na :Na Na Na Na, Hey Jude! :So throw those curtains wide! :One day like this a year see me right! :So throw those curtains wide! :One day like this a year see me right! :So throw those curtains wide! :One day like this a year see me right! :So throw those curtains wide! :One day like this a year see me right! Composition The single is a medley of multiple songs played out in the following order: # "Can You Feel It"– originally performed by The Jacksons (1980) (0:00–1:08) # "Don't Stop"– originally performed by Fleetwood Mac (1976) (1:08–2:27) # "Jai Ho!" from the film Slumdog Millionaire– originally performed by A.R. Rahman and The Pussycat Dolls (2009) (2:12–2:41) # "Tubthumping"– originally performed by Chumbawamba (1997) (2:41–3:00) # "Never Forget– originally performed by Take That (1995) (3:00–3:18) # "Hey Jude– originally performed by The Beatles (1968) (3:18–3:37) # "One Day Like This– originally performed by Elbow (2008) (3:37–4:30) Thomas & Friends Characters * Thomas * Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * Ringo Starr voices Thomas in this song. * Other voices include Steven Kynman, Tim Whitnall and Keith Wickham. * The single's cover is based on the Beatles' Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band album. * Thomas' CGI face is animated by Nitrogen Studios, though at the beginning of the song, he wears a smiling face mask from the model era. * The model used for Sir Topham Hatt is the same model featured in The Grand Opening. Goofs *In both shots of Thomas singing "Jai Ho" with Roary the Racing Car, his lamp is tipped backward, his brake pipe is crooked and his front coupler chain is on his middle lamp iron. *Nitrogen Studios is incorrectly credited as "Studio Nitrogen." Gallery File:ThomasinChildreninNeed.jpg|Thomas File:TheFatControllerChildrenInNeed2009.JPG|The Fat Controller File:TheFatControllerChildrenInNeed.JPG File:ThomasinChildreninNeed2.jpg|Thomas with Roary the Racing Car File:TheOfficialBBCChildreninNeedMedley.jpg Video File:BBC Children in Need 2009 - Animated Official Single Video HD Category:Songs